Who Owns My Heart
by Red0313
Summary: Scully runs into an old flame. How will Mulder react?
1. Chapter 1

My mother had called me last night and invited me to a barbeque. It was Bill's birthday, and she used the guilt trip on me. If I did not attend, I would never hear the end of it. So, I cleared my weekend to make sure I was present, not like I was overloaded with things to do. Let's be honest, the only thing I had scheduled was a bubble bath and laundry. She also made me swear up and down to bring 'Fox'.

I called Mulder right after I had gotten off the phone with my mom and asked him to join me. It took some finagling, but he eventually gave into me. Though, it did not come without a price. I was to do the expense reports for the next two months. It wasn't that big of a deal. I always have to redo them anyway. I know he messes them up on purpose, so that I will become frustrated and just do them myself. He isn't as sneaky as he thinks.

It was Saturday morning, and we were to leave at ten, and it was now ten fifteen. Mulder was unsurprisingly late. While I was waiting on Mulder, I was watering my plants and double checking that I had everything packed for the next two days; I am nothing if not thorough. I finally hear a knock at the door around ten thirty.

I open the door to a flustered Mulder. "Hey, Scully. Sorry I am late, but traffic is a mess today, not to mention how hot it is out there. This isn't going to be a fun drive." I knew it wasn't. I hate traveling in cars anyhow. I usually take a Dramamine to deter my nauseated stomach, but I had forgotten to pick some up, and we did not have time to spare. So I was just going to have to toughen up.

"Great. I can't wait to sit in the scorching hot car," I say with obvious distain. "Well, at least we have air conditioning. We will be alright." I try to stay positive, but we both know how miserable I am gong to be.

Forty-five minutes into the car ride, and I am having the worst time of my life. The air conditioning broke, and we had to roll the windows down. I took my shirt off and had only my camisole on. Mulder had also stripped down to his undershirt. We were absolutely miserable. Not to mention that I was felling nauseous. Between the heat and the stopping and going from traffic, my stomach was turning. I felt my mouth water a couple of times, but I had managed to swallow it back down.

We had driven for about ten more minutes, and that is about the time I saw a gas station. It looked like heaven. "Mulder, please pull into the gas station!" He looked at me and did as he was told. "Scully, are you feeling okay," he asked concerned. "I am fine, Mulder, just hurry up," I snapped back at him.

We both walked into the gas station, and it smelt terrible. The smell alone was all it took. I felt the bile in my stomach rise into my throat. I made a mad dash to the bathroom. Thank god it wasn't a single bathroom. I pushed the swinging door open and made a beeline for a stall. I didn't even have time to lock the stall door before my breakfast revisited me. I sat on the floor puking my guts out, and couldn't help but notice how disgusting the toilet was. With that thought, I expelled even more of my stomach contents.

When I finally had decided that I wasn't going to through up any more, I stood and flushed the toilet. I grabbed a paper towel and washed my mouth out, threw some cold water on my face, and headed out of the disgusting bathroom. Mulder was waiting for me outside of the bathroom patiently.

"Hey, Scully, How are you feeling," he asked me sweetly. I knew I looked like a ghost, and he was polite enough not to mention it. I saw the look of concern on his face though. I couldn't really speak, so I just did a shrug and a nod. He got my point. Then he surprised me.

"I know I am not a doctor, but I got some things that I thought might help your stomach." He presented me with a bag and pulled out the contents one at a time. "I got you some soda water, Pepto-Bismol, and some gum."

He had thought of everything. I gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Mulder, that was really sweet of you." I wanted him to know that I appreciated the gesture. "I just want you to feel better," he said honestly. "Thank you. This will definitely do the trick."

We got back in the car, and I felt like a new person. "How are you doing, Champ?" After I finished chugging the soda water I responded. "Well, I don't feel like dying anymore. I actually think that throwing up might have helped. By the way, that bathroom was gnarly," I said with a disgusted face. He laughed at me, and I smiled back. "Well, I am glad you aren't going to die. I don't know what I would do without the constant nagging." I shot him a dirty look, but I saw right past his little quip.

I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and went for the radio. He grabbed my hand, looked me in the eyes, and said with a serious tone, "I will allow you to turn on that radio, if you promise not to play any of the classical crap." I scoff at him. "Mulder, you wouldn't know real music if Bach hit you over the head." He shoots me a look and pretends to be wounded. "Well, that is just another thing we disagree on. It isn't the first time, and it certainly won't be the last." I smile at him, " Yeah, well at least we can agree on something." We smugly smile at each other, I keep my promise, and pick something we both enjoy.

"I think I am going to rest my eyes for a bit. If you get bored, wake me." He nods his head and lets me sleep. I pass out rather quickly, and before I know it, Mulder is shaking me awake. I look around, and we are at a Safeway.

"What are we doing here, Mulder, " I asked confused. "Well, I thought we could maybe pick up a dessert or a fruit tray," he explains. "Yeah, that is a good idea. Just give me a minute to wake up."

Please leave a review!

RED0313


	2. Chapter 2

I totally forgot to say this in the first chapter but: I own nothing. No copy right intended. I hope you enjoy this story! Thank- you all for reading and following!

After I had checked my face in the mirror, even though Mulder said I looked 'fine,' we headed into Safeway.

"How about we divide and conquer, Scully. I will go get the drinks, and you can pick out a fruit tray," he offered. "Sounds like a plan, Mulder. Make sure you get some water too, please." He nodded his head, and then we separated.

I was in the produce department when it happened. Marcus, the twelfth grade love of my life, tapped me on the shoulder. "Dana Scully, no way." I turned around quickly, already knowing who the owner of the familiar voice belonged to.

"Marcus, how have you been?" I tried to be on my best behavior. This guy had crushed my heart, and I had no problem holding a grudge. "Not too bad, how are you, Danes?" I cringe at my nickname. He was the only one who would call me that.

"Really good, actually. I have been staying busy with work." He nodded his head, "is the hospital treating you as they should?" I guess he hadn't heard. "Actually, I am working for the FBI."

He looked a bit surprised. "Wow, how does your dad feel about that!" He knew how my father felt about me becoming a medical doctor. In fact, everyone knew how my dad felt. "Well, he actual passed away a few years ago, but he wasn't too thrilled. He accepted it though. He was proud of me, nonetheless."

"Oh, Danes, I am sorry to hear that. I had no idea," he said apologetically. "It's okay, I have been able to move past it." I try to stay strong, even though it kills me inside at the thought of my father. "Well, hey, I would love to catch up. Can I take you to dinner?"

"Alright, I made sure I got your water, Scully, and I did not forget the ice tea," I hear Mulder say proudly, walking up. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I had interrupted something," Mulder said without sounding sorry at all. "No, you didn't," I said, silently thanking Mulder for his impeccable timing.

"Marcus, this is my partner, Fox Mulder," I introduce them to one another. It is clear they immediately hate one another, especially Mulder. Mulder grabs his hand firmly and gives it a dramatic shake. "A pleasure, I am sure," he says sarcastically. I give him a warning glare.

"Anyway," Marcus says ignoring Mulder, " How about dinner, Danes?" If I wasn't uncomfortable then, I certainly am now. "Actually, Mulder and I are having dinner with my family tonight." He looks defeated, and I feel terrible. "But, we can do coffee in the morning," I try to offer, as not to break his heart.

"Well, than, it's settled. I will pick you up at your mother's house around ten? Is that okay? She still lives in the same place, right," he says smugly. "Yes, same place. I will see you then."

Mulder puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me to the side. He whispers in my ear. "What was that all about, Scully?"

In all honesty, I have no idea what that was about. I should have just said no and brushed him off. However, he was once an important person in my life, and coffee wouldn't kill me.

"That was my high school sweetheart, Mulder. Let's go pick out a fruit tray so that we can get out of here," I say with a nonsense tone. I don't want to talk about it right now, and I want to make that clear to Mulder. I think he got my point.

"Alright, fine, have it your way," he says bitterly. "We can talk about this later, Mulder, but I would rather not do it in public, okay," I offer. "If that's what you want, Scully, than we can do it your way."

This was going to be one hell of a weekend. I obviously pissed Mulder off, and now I am having coffee with my ex boyfriend. My mom is going to be so thrilled. But, if anything, she will have the answer to all my problems. I can't wait to talk with her.

TBC & Please leave a review to leave your opinions, good or bad.

RED0313


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No copy right intended. This story is set around season six, preferably after Milargro.

We finally made it to my mom's house. The rest of the ride was awkward to say the least. Mulder was quiet and thinking. I could tell he was trying to psycho analyze the situation when we were at Safeway. He was trying to gauge my reaction when I saw Marcus. He's dissecting it, and I don't like it one bit.

I am no fool. I know Mulder is jealous. It doesn't take a rocket scientist, or in my case, a medical doctor, to notice it. Besides that, I knew Mulder inside and out. I know his every action and mannerisms to a T.

"Do you have a knife," I casually ask Mulder. "Why would you need a knife, Scully. Are you going to stab me, preferably in the back," he says with a smart tone, "or the heart," he mumbles. "No, I was actually going to cut the tension, but now that you mentioned it, it's not a bad idea." What an asshole. This weekend was going to be miserable.

"Look, Mulder, my mom is looking forward to seeing both of us. Let's try being on our best behavior and not break her heart. Can we please do that for her?"

As soon as my mom sees me, she will know instantly that something is wrong.

"Fine, but I still think we should talk about your lover," he says sarcastically with air quotes. "Keep it up, Mulder," I warned him. He shut up immediately.

We pulled up in front of my mother's house, and then we sat in the car for a minute. We both froze. "Mulder, look, it's silly for us to fight like this. There is absolutely no reason. I promise you it will just be coffee. I only agreed because I felt bad for declining his dinner date," I say trying to get my point across. He took in a huge breath and then sighed.

"Alright, but what am I supposed to do while you are at coffee," he asks.

I hadn't really thought of that. I can't leave him with my brother, without a body-guard, and strict supervision. Bill would kill him, and my mom would try to pry information out of him. Or worse, she would tell him childhood stories about me.

"Well, I just assumed that you were going to be lurking in the corner, watching my back, looking for a reason to kick his butt."

He grasps at his heart, "Scully, I would never do such a thing!" I laugh at him, not because he was funny, but because he was a liar.

"Yes, you would! I know your every move, Mulder. I know you better than you know yourself. In fact, I know what your next move will be." He looks at me with an incredulous face. "You are going to look away from me, shake your head, pop a sunflower seed in your mouth, and then argue with me." He stops mid-air, and he tosses the seed out the window. "Actually, I was just about to agree with you." I shake my head and smile. "You better be careful. You're pants might catch on fire."

He looks at me, rolls his eyes, and gets out of the car to retrieve our luggage. "What are we doing out here, Scully, it's hot!"

"Are you two going to stay out here all day? If I hear another Dana and Fox story, I am going to lose my cool," I hear Bill's voice calling us inside.

"You never had 'cool'," Mulder mumbles. I punch him in the arm as a warning.

Please leave a review.

RED0313


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder and I walked up to the front door, of my mother's house, and met Bill. Bill had a fake smile plastered all across his face. Something was fishy with him, and I was going to figure it out.

"Hey, little sister, it's been a while. How are you doing," he asks, giving me a tight hug. "Oh, I can't complain," I say happily. He then looks over at Mulder, grabs his hand, and says, " Mr. Mulder, thank you for joining us for the weekend."

I know the look on my face was pure astonishment. The look on Mulder's face was ten times better, though. I thought Mulder was going to kill over. He remained cool as a cucumber and calmly replied with a, "thank you for having me over, Bill."

Bill turned around and walked into the house, my luggage in his hand. I raised my eyebrow in question, "Mulder, what the hell was that about?" It is quite obvious that my brother despises Mulder. If Mulder was on fire, and Bill had a glass of water, he would drink it. That is the best metaphor I could use to describe Bill's and Mulder's relationship.

Mulder couldn't do anything but shrug. "Well, I guess it is better than him killing you in your sleep. Let's just hope he keeps up the awkward fakeness," I say with a positive attitude. "No kidding," Mulder replies sheepishly.

We walk further into the house, and we are greeted by my mother. After she does her motherly hugs and kisses, she directs us to my old bedroom, which to my surprise we will be sharing.

"Dana, you and Fox will be sharing your bedroom. The guest bedroom is being occupied tonight." I looked at Mulder, and he looked a bit pale. "I can take the couch, Mrs. Scully. I don't have a problem with that." Mulder tried to be sweet and respectful for my mother's sake. I know he was giddy inside. I felt it radiating off of him. "Nonsense, Fox, a couch is not for sleeping on. It is terrible for your back. I will have Bill pull out the cot, and you can set it up in there, if you prefer." My mother acted as if Mulder and I sharing a room was the most natural thing ever.

"Scully, I think I am going to go take a shower, I am all sweaty from the drive," he awkwardly says, obviously trying to break the tension. "Yeah, try not to use all the hot water though, I need one as well."

Mulder heads to the bathroom that is connected to my bedroom. I always loved that bedroom. I was lucky to get it.

"Mom, can I ask you a question," I say with curiosity dripping from my voice. She is rolling the dough that she will use for the apple pie. "Sure, honey, what's up?"

I sigh before I ask. "Is Bill drunk?" She laughs at me, then notices that I am serious. "Why would you ask that, Dana?" I raise my trademark eyebrow. "Mom, don't tell me you didn't see the way he greeted Mulder."

"Oh, that," she laughs. "Yeah, that," I say with air quotes. She laughs at me. "Well, I told Bill that he needed to be civil towards Fox," she says, not even looking away from the dough, "because you two are joined at the hip, and if he was rude to Fox, than he would have to deal with you. You'd be surprised at how quickly he agreed to be civil."

She was right. We were attached at the hip, and I sadly would chose Mulder's side over Bill's any day, even if Mulder was wrong.

"Mom, I have something to confess, and I am not proud of myself." She raises her eyebrows, and I know exactly where I get it from. "Dana, people make mistakes. I am sure whatever you did, isn't as bad as you think." She sounded so sure of herself.

"Well, I am afraid it is. I ran into Marcus at the super market. Which wouldn't be a big deal, if I didn't agree to have coffee with him, while Mulder was standing right beside me." My mom smirks at me. "Dana, stop being so hard on yourself. You have nothing to be sorry for. It is just coffee, and although he is an ex, you didn't agree to have dinner and a movie at his place. Friends have coffee too, sweetheart."

"Yeah, but Mom, Mulder was standing right next to me. I feel like I may have hurt his feelings." She shakes her head at me. "It is natural to feel that way, especially with the kind of relationship that you and Fox have. You know how I feel about Fox, but if he hasn't made an effort to have you as his, then you shouldn't feel guilty."

This is why I confide in my mom. She has the answers to almost everything. When I can't talk to Mulder, I go straight to my mother. More time than not, my problems are about Mulder. Let's be honest, he is a pain in the ass. After so many talks, she has successfully psycho analyzed Mulder. I must say, she has done a fine job.

"You know what, you're right, Mom." I say with complete awe. She looks at me, "of course I am, Dana, I am your mother."

"Scully, the shower is all yours. As promised, I saved you enough hot water to take a bath," he said with a certain sweetness. I gave my mom a smile and headed for the shower.

Before I was completely out of earshot, I heard my mom tell Mulder than Bill was outside shooting hoops, that he should join him. I decided that I better skip the bath and take a quick shower.

Ten Minutes later I was slipping on my light blue summer dress and flats. I quickly blow dried my hair and applied little make-up. I didn't have time to spare, knowing that Mulder was left to his own devices outside with my big brother.

I quickly walk through the kitchen, glare at my mom for sending Mulder on a suicide mission, and make my way to the front door. To my surprise, I see Bill and Mulder playing basketball without beating each other to a pulp.

My presence was unknown, so I decided to bask it the moment. Mulder was athletic, and he was in great shape. He was barely breaking a sweat, compared to Bill. Bill was sweaty and panting, but you could tell he was trying to keep up with Mulder.

Mulder looked my direction, and I know he saw me. He pretended that I wasn't standing at the door watching him play. I knew once he saw me, he was going to try and show off. It wasn't his fault. Every male, human or animal, was built that way. They had to impress their mate. Mulder faked Bill out, did a graceful dribble through his leg, and ran up to the hoop. I admit, the journey to the hoop was a turn on. However, when he went to slam dunk it, he did one last dribble and bounced it off his foot. The ball went rolling all the way under the neighbors car. I decided that was the perfect time to make my appearance.

I crossed my arms laughing, "don't look now, Mulder, but you are dropping your cool points." He looks at me sheepishly, " how long have you been standing there, Scully?"

"Mulder, don't play coy with me. You noticed me right before you did your finale," I say calling him out. I felt bad, because I heard Bill laughing in the background. "Bill, you have no room to laugh. When was the last time you saw a gym? You look like you've been playing basketball for hours." It was Mulder's turn to laugh. I felt proud of myself. Don't ask why, but I loved that I made two men grow completely silent.

"Dinner is ready. Why don't you two boys wash up and join the rest of the class for dinner?" Bill walked past me and huffed. Mulder looked down at me and said, "I don't know whether to be offended or turned on right now."

I knew he always got a kick out of my Ice Queen act. Most men hated it. I figure that Mulder loves it because he knows who I really am. Beyond my Arctic demeanor, I have a heart made of nothing but gold. As he so eloquently put it, 'I am ridged but in a wonderful way.'

I stood on the fronts steps, lost in thought. I was wondering how I could possibly get out of going to coffee tomorrow. Maybe I should just go. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I heard my stomach growl, so I headed inside to join my family for dinner.

TBC. Please leave a review ?

RED0313


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No copy right intended. Here is chapter five. Thank you every body for following and favorit-ing my story. I appreciate you all.

"Alright, Kids, we have hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, potato salad, and dessert for later," my mom informed us proudly. "After you get your plates filled, I've set the patio up for us to eat outside."

We all did as we were told, and covered our plates. At first, I had only had a hot dog with some chips, but Mulder quickly noticed, and added some potato salad to my plate. "Live a little, Scully." I dramatically roll my eyes at him and scoff.

We all made our way outside and sat around the portable fire pit my mom had built. "Mom, are Charlie and his family still joining us?" The only real reason that I agreed to attend this little cook out, was because I heard Charlie was going to be here. I hadn't seen him in two years, and I wanted him to meet Mulder.

"He and Tara will be arriving around six o'clock, dear." My mother knew that Charlie was my favorite. It was quite obvious that he was. Charlie and I were a team. We were the youngest siblings, so we formed a tight bond. I can't even begin to imagine how much stress we caused my mom. "Yeah, Tara went to go pick him and the family up from the airport," Bill informed us all.

"Hey, Mom, let's tell Mulder a few stories about Dana's finest moments," Bill suggested. I immediately paled. "Bill Scully, you wouldn't dare!" He gave me a smug smile, and I knew it was all downhill from there. "Scully, come on. It can't be that bad, " Mulder was thrilled.

"Fine, but you better not hold anything against me," I quickly warned Mulder.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but Dana was quite the party animal," Bill started off. Mulder looked intrigued. It was true. In college, I had my moments.

"One night, Dana had decided to ride her bike to the local bar. Her and her best friend had decided that they were going to take shots. Well, Dana had promised Dad that she would come home, and so she made the decision that she was capable of riding her bike." Bill was dying laughing. He couldn't even tell the story.

"Bill, do you want me to tell the rest of the story, since you obviously cannot," I asked him. "Oh, go right ahead, Dana. You experienced it first hand."

"Fine. I had originally thought I was sober enough to ride a bike, unfortunately, I was not. I was riding along side my friend, talking to her, and I wasn't looking were I was going. I ran straight into a U-Haul trailer. However, I recovered nicely, and managed not to wreck. Not even half a block later, I was laughing so hard that I ran into a curb, and crashed my bike... in front of the police station." Mulder was laughing so hard, he turned red. "After that, I decided to ride my bike home. The next morning I woke up and found that I had a flat tire."

I finished my story, and I was a little proud of myself. Mulder had always thought I was prim and proper. I was excited to prove to him that I was not. My mother looked shocked with my story. She hadn't known. But, she didn't say anything. She kept quiet. I knew she would bring it up later though. "Scully, I knew you had it in you!" He said with a big smile on his face. "Can I hear another story?"

"Not right now. I don't want to talk about my drunken days." Mulder let it go, and I sent a silent prayer up. "So, Dana, I heard that you were having coffee with Marcus tomorrow," Bill said smugly. I glared at him. I knew he would bring it up. I looked over at Mulder and his jaw tensed. Suddenly, I wanted to talk about my drunken moments again. "Unfortunately, I agreed to coffee," I say, trying to sound like I wasn't thrilled.

"Dana, I don't know why you aren't excited about it. You have a perfect opportunity to patch things up with him and start a great life for yourself. You two were the perfect couple, if my memory serves me right. You know, I hear he is making pretty good money. He opened his own business. I would strongly suggest that you think about it."

"Bill, I would strongly suggest that you stay out of my personal life. My love life is none of your concern. For all you know, I am in a relationship and perfectly happy. Who are you to decide my life for me, anyway? I don't think you even understand the kind of pain that Marcus put me through. We were everything but the perfect couple. " I was fuming. Mulder sneakily grabbed my hand and squeezed it for comfort.

"Dana, people grow up and change. Maybe he wants to have coffee to apologize for his past. Did you ever think of that," Bill questioned me. "And are you in a perfectly content relationship, that none of us are aware of?"

"Bill, I am happy with where my life is going right now. I don't need to fix a relationship from the past. I am right where I want to be in life. Don't try to change it for me." He looks at me with astonished eyes, trying to swallow his huge bite.

"Dana, you're single, live alone, and you have no kids. Your work is your life. How happy could you possibly be?" I felt my face flush with anger. I was going to kick his ass. I could feel Mulder's sadness. It wasn't fair that he had to listen to this. I know that Bill did it on purpose. Bill knew how I felt about Mulder, and it was obvious Mulder felt the same about me. I thought he was going to be civil this week. That was probably the lowest blow I had ever seen Bill use.

"Bill Scully, you stop meddling right now," I hear my mom butt in. "You promised to get along with your sister this weekend. Her personal life is none of your concern. You are not her father. Your father wouldn't even think about doing this to her. Respect your sister's decisions, or accept the consequences that come with your actions." My mom was right. If he didn't respect my wishes, I would leave and probably stop speaking to him for a long time.

"Dana, Fox, if you are all finished with dinner, would you two mind running to the store for me. I forgot to pick up some ice cream for the apple pie?" I knew my mother was trying to get rid of us. Any other time, I would have been hurt, but I was glad to have a little break from my big brother.

"Yeah, we can do that. Do you need anything else. Do you have whip cream," I hear Mulder offer. "No, I bought whip cream. Thank you, Fox. Bill will help me clean up, and by the time you two return, Charlie and Tara will probably be here. Now run along."

Mulder and I put or plates in the sink and then headed to the car. We were both silent with each other, but I knew once we got into the car, we had a lot to discuss with one another.

TBC. Please review.

RED0313


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: NO copyright intended. Enjoy!

"I think Bill is right, Scully. I think you should go to coffee and try fixing things." I looked over at Mulder with an incredulous look. We had not been in the car for more than five minutes, and he had started an argument. Typical. I knew he did it on purpose. He always likes to have talks in the car, that way there would be no escape for me. It was no secret that I avoided my feelings. Between Mulder and me, he was the one that would be the first to discuss his feelings. I didn't like the idea of being vulnerable. Though, if I were to open up, it would only be to Mulder.

"Mulder, has Bill brain washed you. You cannot be serious." I knew Mulder better than that. He was hurt. He always had this thing where he played the guilty party. I will admit, Bill was out of line, and he even broke my heart a little. I can just imagine how Mulder was feeling now. He probably thinks that he is the reason that I am single, which is mainly true. But, if I wanted a boyfriend, I would go out and find one. It really wouldn't be that hard. Half of the men at work want me. I hear the gossip in the break room, and I see the gazes while I am in the elevator.

"Scully, I think that if he can offer you a mundane lifestyle, you should take it. Don't you want to be happy, married, and in love?" He looks over at me with questioning eyes. "Bill is only looking out for you. Maybe this guy, Marcus, has changed. Maybe he wants someone to take care of and love. I saw the way he looked at you, Scully. It pissed me off the way he looked at you, but only because I could see that he really wanted you. He still has feelings for you."

I couldn't believe Mulder was saying this. So, I decided that I would play with him. It couldn't hurt. If he wanted to play the victim, and act like a child, I didn't see the harm.

"Maybe you're right, Mulder. Maybe I should stop chasing things that go bump into the night, and get my head on straight. I always have dreamed of the white picket fence. I wouldn't even mind starting up a book club. But, only if you really think that I should do this. I have no doubt Marcus will take me back, but you're my best friend, I want to know what you think." I say this all with ease and in a fake tone. I look out the window. I knew that if I looked at Mulder, I would break down laughing. The best friend part was my favorite.

I was bull shitting Mulder. I hate cooking, and never in a million years, would I start a book club. I actually love chasing leads with Mulder and going cross-country. It's an adventure and an adrenaline rush. Though, I wouldn't admit that to Mulder. I think he knows, but he likes the little banter we play. The one where he has to persuade me, but not really.

It's the same ever case. I play Watson to his Sherlock. I am the trusty sidekick. He dangles clues in front of my face, leaving information out, and I am left to piece it all together. It is a game really. A game that I secretly enjoy. I know I am not his sidekick, but Watson was loyal, trusty, and always there. That would probably be the best way to describe me. I am a Watson.

"Scully, I just want the best for you. I really believe that you should pursue Marcus. Working on the X-files isn't a lifestyle that anyone should retire from."

I look over at Mulder. He seems genuine, to the average person. I see the hurt in his eyes. He really believes that I am going to start a new leaf with Marcus. I wouldn't dream of leaving Mulder. He respects me more than any man ever has. Not only that, but I do love him.

I look at Mulder, make eye contact, and nod my head agreeing with him. He looks away and continues driving. I can't do it anymore. I reach over and punch him in the arm.

"Ouch, Scully. What the hell was that for?" He looks like a lost puppy dog. I suddenly felt bad for playing him like that. " I almost just ran us of the road!"

"Mulder, shut up! I can't believe you. How long have you known me, six years. When have you ever known me to enjoy cooking. Do I really look like the kind of woman who would start a book club? And above all, you know I am not into the white picket fence thing! I just don't understand, Mulder. Why would you want that kind of lifestyle for me anyway." I was hurt that Mulder wanted such a mundane life for me. He knows how much I enjoy an adventure. After all, I did join the FBI.

"I don't know, Scully. I guess I just hoped that you would want to settle down and be happy with someone. I see that you have an opportunity, and I want you to take it, if that is what you want." He turns on his blinker and turns down the road to the supermarket.

I shake my head in astonishment. I know Mulder wants me to be happy, and I can appreciate that. We have already had this conversation once though. I am right where I want to be.

"Mulder, I am happy here, with you. I love my job as a FBI Agent, and I love being your partner. I don't want a mundane life. I enjoy not knowing what is next. You offer me an adventure all the time. Sometimes you are a pain in my ass, but I don't want to go anywhere. I love our work. And, if we are honest, Marcus isn't the guy that Bill believes he is."

I turn my head away from Mulder and stop for a moment to regain my composure. He touches my hand for support. "Marcus didn't ever care about me, Mulder. We fought all the time. In the beginning I was happy. Eventually, he started to belittle me, do drugs, and cheat on me. I was in love, so I decided that I could look past it all. He promised that he would change, but he never did, so we ended it." I can feel my eyes stinging, but I quickly blink to bite the tears back.

" My family loved him, so I never told anyone about it. I told them that we wanted different things. You're the only one who knows the truth." I know this made Mulder happy. We knew each other better than anyone else. It felt good to know something that nobody else did.

" I don't want anything to do with him, but I also felt bad for denying his dinner date. I hadn't meant to say yes, but I panicked. I guess I want him to know that I came out on top. He never thought that I would become anything besides a house wife. I am proud at far I have come. I am proud of my work, our work." I say looking him deep in the eyes, so he knows that I am genuine. "Maybe this coffee date will give me a chance to rub it in his face."

Mulder and I finally arrive at Safeway for the ice cream my mom had forgotten. It was the same Safeway that we ran into Marcus. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. I walked around towards Mulder. We walked side by side, with Mulder's hand resting gently on my lower back.

"Scully," he pauses for dramatic effect," we aren't going to run into another one of your ex's that wants you back, are we?" I let out a laugh. Mulder was actually a funny guy. He just had the dead pan humor that nobody understood. "Don't worry about it, Mulder. I was more Miss Congeniality in high school than Miss America." I say with a serious tone.

He grabs my hand and says, "I highly doubt that, but I will thank my lucky stars, anyhow." We walk into Safeway holding hands, laughing. "Well, sometime we will exchange high school photos, and I will let you decide."

TBC

Please leave a review

RED0313


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am honestly surprised with the feedback. I am so excited. Again, no copy right intended.

My mom was correct. By the time Mulder and I returned, Charlie, Tara, and family were on the back patio laughing and enjoying one another's company.

"Mulder, Charlie is here. I can't wait for you to meet him," I enthusiastically say to Mulder. "Scully, I don't know. What if he doesn't like me. I mean, let's just look at my rap sheet here." He looked uneasy. I had to allay his fears somehow. "Mulder, my mom loves you, Missy adored you, and so do I. The only person who hates you is Bill. I am sorry, but he is out numbered. Just give Charlie a chance. If something goes amiss, we will leave. I promise." After my little speech, I throw up my fingers, motioning Scout's Honor.

"Scully, you know I won't ask you to leave-" I cut him off. "Mulder, stop stalling and follow me," I grab his hand and practically drag him. "Don't show fear. He can smell it." I looked back and Mulder swallowed hard.

"Charlie! I missed. I am glad you're here. I want you to meet someone," I drew all attention on Mulder. Mulder stuck out his hand, which Charlie ignored. Instead he did a brotherly hug, and he immediately accepted Mulder. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you," Charlie said, making it sound as if I gushed about Mulder.

"Well, we will talk later," Mulder said, looking at me with his smug gaze. All I could do was guiltily smile. I was just relieved that Charlie accepted Mulder. I heard Bill do a huff behind me. I think he wanted Charlie to hate him. He wanted someone to join the dark side, so that he could talk to someone about his hatred of Mulder. But, somehow, Charlie fell in love with Mulder at first sight. I sent a silent prayer up. I don't think I could handle another argument tonight.

Once Charlie was in the kitchen, by his self, I saw an opportunity to get him alone. Mulder was busy telling my family a story about how awful I drive. I stuffed that anger away, and I was going to use it for our next argument. Women are good at that.

"Hey, Charlie. It's been too long," I say with happiness. He comes over and gives me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "It certainly has. I am sorry I haven't made an effort, but I am glad that we can spend this weekend together, even if Bill is here." We both laugh at Bill's expense. "Well, I wanted to thank you for excepting Mulder." He looked at me, and all joking was put aside.

"Dana, I don't think I had much of a choice. Once I saw him standing next to you, I felt it. I felt the friendship and tenderness that you two hold so dear to one another. I saw the way you two stood next to one another. Freud would have a field day with you two," he says, licking the ketchup off his fingers. "I know what he means to you, Dana, Mom has told me. He seems to have been a great comfort to you, something that I haven't been. How could I possibly not accept him? Besides, I knew you would never forgive me if I didn't." He astounded me with his intelligence. It was then that I realized how right he was. I always have resented Bill for his dislike of Mulder.

"Charlie, you're a smart man. That is probably why we get along so well," I announced, smiling at him. "But, I really do appreciate that you thought about it, and you didn't listen to any outside voices, like Bill. It means a lot to me." I cannot tell you the relief that I was feeling.

"Now that you mentioned Mulder and me, I want to talk to you about something that has been eating away at me." He looked at me with humor in his eyes. "Dana, are you talking about Marcus. Bill told me about you having coffee with him. Bill is thrilled. I am just confused. Why would you accept to have coffee. I remember the kind of heartbreak and torture he put you through," he said crossing his arms.

I was speechless to say the least. I started getting antsy, moving my feet around. I had no idea that Charlie knew the real side of Marcus. I thought I was more careful. Who else knew? Did my parents know. "Relax, Sister, nobody else knows. I was listening on the other line of your telephone call. I just never could find the right time to tell you. I had to make sure you wouldn't give me a swirly."

"Fine. But you better keep that to yourself, because I can still give you that swirly," I threatened him. "It's like something possessed me. I don't know. But, Mulder and I talked about it. We established that it is just coffee and that no harm will come of it." Charlie looked at me, not sure what to believe. "What should I do, Charlie?" I had never been one to ask for help, but my conscience is killing me.

"Well, I will tell you what you need to do, but you might not like it." He grabs a paper towel and wets it, preparing to clean up his mess before Mom sees it. "You need to have Mulder drop you off for coffee, or walk you in. I know you two aren't an item, but you can always make it look that way. It shouldn't be too hard for you guys." He throws away the towel and looks at me. "Don't let Mulder stay, though, it will look too suspicious. All you have to do is hold his hand. Once Marcus sees the way Mulder touches you, it will be like having coffee with a colleague. Trust me." He sounds like he has done this before. "But, don't slip up, Dana, you have to make this look real. But, from what I see, you two are pretty real, if you ask me."

I see where Charlie is coming from. How am I going to get Mulder to agree. What am I talking about? Mulder loves stirring up trouble. This is going to be easy as pie. It'll be like going undercover.

"Well, we better go outside, before everyone starts getting suspicious," Charlie says, but Mulder was already in the doorway. "Too late. I have been suspicious for the past five minutes." He sounded like he had just made a break in a case.

"You have no idea, buddy. I hope you know how to handle my sister," Charlie says in a joking manner. Mulder replies with a witty comeback, "she is constantly surprising me, to be completely honest." Charlie laughs, "well, you are in for it this time." They were doing the man banter, and teaming up against me. "Hey, I am standing right here," I shout out in mock hurt. They both laugh at me. "We still love you, Dana," Charlie says, to make the tension thick and awkward. That little butt head. He escapes quickly after my death glare.

"I am suspicious as to what is going on. Do you want to tell me what you are up to, Bonnie?"

TBC

Please leave reviews!

RED0313


	8. Chapter 8

Here is Chapter 8. No copy right intended.

"Come on, partner, keep me guessing," Mulder says, egging me on. I sigh and relent. "Alright, but before you pass judgment, let me remind you that this wasn't entirely my idea." I point at him with a warning.

"Okay, I will keep an open mind, as always," he promises. "I can't wait to hear this," he replies, mumbling quietly. "Well, Charlie has formulated a lie to get Marcus out of my hair. He has a theory, which I am sure you will love." I look at Mulder, and he looks like the cat that just ate the canary.

"Charlie knows about Marcus. He knows how Marcus really is. He was eavesdropping, apparently. Word travels quickly, because Charlie already knew about my coffee date. I had told him that I wasn't thrilled about coffee for various reasons. But, Charlie seems to have created the perfect scapegoat for me, which would be you," I say, with a grimace on my face. I fear Mulder will think less of me. I should just tell Marcus the truth. But he is a manipulator, and I am an easy target.

"Okay, what does my role entail, exactly," he crosses his arms, smiling at me. "Um, well, all you would have to do is drop me off at coffee tomorrow and plausibly walk me inside. There will, of course, have to be a form of physical contact. We have to make it look as legitimate as possible." I hated admitting the last part, but this was no time to be evasive. If we didn't have our stories straight, we would look foolish.

"So, let me get this straight. The enchanting Dana Scully is asking me to be some kind of magic charm, warning off the ex boyfriend? And all I have to do is be certain that he catches us lip-locking," he says sounding so excited, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Mulder, there will be no necking, lip-locking, or whatever other colorful terms you have. All you will be doing is holding my hand. I don't want to be caught off guard. I am serious about this," I say with my deadly tone. I did not want Mulder to do a sneak attack on my lips. If we want this to look real, I can't be shocked that my 'boyfriend' is kissing me good-bye. Marcus would never buy it.

"You're no fun, Scully," he whines. "I don't want to poke holes in your brilliant plan, but there are a few flaws. One, he is picking you up here tomorrow, so maybe you should figure out that part of your deception, which, I would be more than happy to help you fabricate," he grins.

"Secondly, when we ran into him, you introduced me as your partner. How are we going to get around that one," he says arching his eyebrow.

"Mulder, lying is an art. You take a bit of truth, and then you stretch it. As long as you believe the lie, it is easy as pie. It's all about confidence. I don't need your help lying, because I learned from the best," I say proudly.

"Well, let's hear the lie. If you're so amazing, you can do it now, without a second thought. I'll be Marcus. Show me what you're made of, Scully!" He does his best impression of Marcus, standing like a preppy boy.

I cringe, but I am up for the challenge. "Fine. I will tell him that we are partners in every sense of the term. We aren't dating quite yet, but we are madly in love," I quickly spout out, giving him a confident smile.

"What the hell does that mean, Danes," Mulder fakes Marcus. Not a bad impression either.

"Well, you see, it's not me. I want to be with him, but Mulder has commitment issues. He isn't ready to settle down quite yet, but I am in love, so I just keep following him around. I know one day he will be ready though. I can wait." I say with a school girl attitude, sounding like I am smitten. See, all you have to do is tell a little truth, and then stretch it like nobody's business.

"Are you sure Mulder is the one that isn't ready. I know how you are Danes. You are the one who is always so closed off," he impersonates Marcus with a girly tone.

"Enough, Mulder, I think we have established that I can bullshit my way through this, thank you very much," I say with venom. That last part really pissed me off.

"Shesh, I was just playing the part, Scully. You did a great job. Later we can get our stories straight. I will leave you in peace to call Marcus. Good luck, partner," he says with ease. I didn't mean to bite his head off. I feel guilty now.

"Okay, I will make it quick. Go talk shop with Charlie for a bit. I will be right out." We exchange smiles. I turn to use the phone, but I hear Mulder call my name.

"Oh hey, Scully," he clasps his hands together in a praying motion, then does a dramatic bow. "My work here is done." It looked like something off of the movie 'Karate Kid.'

I rolled eyes at him, giving into his act. Ignoring Sensei, I turned around and began flipping through the phone book to find Marcus' number. After I found it, I entered the digits in my phone.

It rang for a second and then I heard a masculine voice at the end of the line answer. "Hello?" I felt a bead of sweat. "Marcus, it's Dana." He cut me off. "Danes, I hope you aren't canceling coffee," it was more of a question than a statement.

"What, no, I was just telling you that I was going to be running a bit late. I was hoping we could just meet up at the coffee shop." I know I sounded pathetic and a bit hopeful.

"Yeah, that would be fine. You want to meet around ten thirty instead, at our usual coffee place?" He totally bought my lie. I felt a moment of relief wash over me. "

"Sure, that would be fantastic. I better be going. I will see you tomorrow. Good night." I try my best to just get him off the phone before I blow my cover.

"Okay, have a good night Danes." He sounded so cheerful. I didn't want to crush his heart, but I also do not harbor the same feelings that I used to. I am in love with Mulder now. I have no room for anyone else, even if Mulder and I aren't together the way most couples are. We have that special relationship, the intangible, undefined relationship. I am completely happy with that, for now.

Please leave a review

RED0313


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I think there is one more chapter after this. I am trying to wrap it up, but I don't want to do it sloppily. Anyway, here is chapter 9. ENJOY!

After I hung up the phone, I walked into the kitchen to grab supplies for s'mores. Whenever my mom has a bbq, there are ingredients for s'mores hanging around. I looked in her secret cupboard, where she stashed her hidden pleasures. Sure enough, there were graham crackers, chocolates, and marsh mellows. I gave myself a mental pat on the back, and I donned the sweets.

"Who wants a s'more," I shout. Everybody looks at me with hunger in their eyes. "Dana Katherine Scully, you went into my cupboard!" My mom looked at me like I would look at one of our suspects. I immediately turned into a six-year-old. "Sorry, Mom, but you planned on making them anyway, right?"

I hear a chuckle next to me. Mulder is trying to stifle a laugh but failing miserably. "Scully, you should have seen your face. You looked like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar. That was priceless," Mulder says smugly.

"Dana, I was only kidding, calm down. Bring those over here and I will fix us all some s'mores," my mom says, ushering me over to her. I glare at her, returning to my rightful age. Handing her the ingredients, I leave and find my seat next to Mulder.

"So, has the deed been done," he asks. I am a bit confused. I knit my eyebrows together, no doubt looking lost. He sees my confusion and quickly explains. "I mean, did you call lover boy and work your 'magic'," he says with air quotes. I see his lips form a smile.

"Yes, I worked my 'magic," once again using his air quotes. "He didn't even suspect a thing. Now, let's enjoy the rest of tonight with my family. We can compare notes before bed, seeing as we will be sharing a room," I say the last bit with annoyance.

"Scully, I can sleep on the couch. You know I have no problem with that, especially if you feel I am invading your space." He gives me those soulful eyes. I know he is genuine. He really would take the couch, if I even expressed mild discomfort.

"Don't be silly, Mulder. I don't mind sharing a room with you. I just don't like the thought of doing so under my mother's roof, while my big brother is upstairs. It just seems weird, like I am back in high school."

"Are you kidding me? How do you think I feel? Big Brother Bill has had his eye on me all night. Whenever I even look at you, he makes sure I know he is watching."

Mulder was right. We were under extreme scrutiny. There wasn't going to be any sleeping tonight. I guess we are just going to have to stay up on the couch, watching movies all night.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. If you want, I can talk to him. But, I am afraid it's not going to do any good. He's more stubborn than I. We can just have a good ol' fashion slumber party on the couch, that way he won't have any reason to worry." It sounded like a good plan to me.

* * *

When it was time to go to bed, everyone said goodnight and went upstairs. Mulder and I went into my old bedroom and began our bedtime routine. I went into my bag, grabbed my pajamas, then changed in the bathroom while Mulder changed behind the door. After I was dressed, I opened the door for Mulder. The bathroom was spacious, so that we were capable of brushing our teeth together. I grabbed my toothbrush and smeared toothpaste on it. Then, I handed off the paste to Mulder.

"Mulder, " I shouted. He jumped. "Jesus, Scully, you scared me. What's wrong?" He really had no idea. "Squeeze the toothpaste from the bottom, not the middle!"

After he rolled his eyes, he did as he was asked. While we were brushing our teeth, I went to go spit in the sink, while Mulder went to turn the water on. As Mulder's luck would have it, I spit on top of his hand. He turned his head with a serious face. I was worried, but his eyes betrayed him. He wasn't mad. I gave him a guilty smile. He smiled and me and washed his hand off. We both washed our faces, then headed to the bed to get our stories straight.

I climb up on the bed, while Mulder jumps. I roll my eyes and start talking. "Alright, so this is the plan as I see it," I begin. "Coffee is at ten thirty tomorrow. We will be about five minutes late, just so that he doesn't think I am anxious. We will walk in together, holding hands. Then, we will part ways, and you will walk over and get yourself a coffee, giving the appearance that you came for a purpose. Then, you will leave. I will call you when I am ready to be picked up. Don't you dare creep around." I told my story with ease. I had thought about it all night, to tell you the truth. I had pretty much covered all my bases.

"Wow, Scully, this is elaborate. I am proud of you," he raises his hand for a high-five, but I reject it. "Mulder, I am serious. I know how you are. Don't you dare pull anything." He looks at me with mock hurt. "Scully, I am offended. I can't believe you would think that. I play by the rules, all the time," he says with a coy smile. "Mulder, no you don't. You rebel, all the time. You never play by the book, and I can give you plenty of examples." He throws his hand up in surrender.

"This means a lot to me, Mulder. I would appreciate it if you played the part. I don't want any surprise kisses. I don't want to see you lurking around. And above all, I do not want you exchanging words with him," I give him the warning tone. "Just play fair this once."

"Okay, Scully. If it means this much to you, I can do that for you," he says, squeezing my hand. "Let's go set up camp in the living room."

I put on my slippers, handed Mulder some blankets, and we quietly made our way to the living room. I went into the kitchen, making two cups of tea for Mulder and me. When I returned to the living room, Mulder had made the couch into a cozy little bed. He had found the remote and put it on a science fiction movie, naturally. I handed him his mug and plopped down close to him. He gingerly put his right arm around me, pulling me in closer.

"Scully, do you think we are going to pull this off tomorrow," he asks me. "Well, Charlie seems to think so. He thought we were already a couple," I say sleepily. "If you think about it, we kind of are," he states quietly. "I'm not sure I am following," I question. What are we doing here. It's too late to delve into this.

"What am I to you, Scully. If someone were to ask, what would you tell them, and let's be honest with each other here."

"Mulder, I don't know. Are you sure we should have this conversation?"

"Yes, I am sure." He sounded so certain, so I thought maybe this would be a good time to tell the truth. I wonder how evasive I could be.

"I guess, I would tell them that you are my partner, but you are also my best friend. I would tell them that we are not dating, because it would be unnecessary." I leave him with that.

"That's it? That's all you would tell them?" He sounds appalled.

"Well, what the hell would you tell them?"

"Well, it's like you said. We are partners, best friends, and I would say soul mates. There isn't any point in dating, because we are past that point."

"How is that any different from what I said?"

"Scully, I am not asking that we confess our undying love for one another, neither of us are anything like that. But, I will say one thing. I don't want to be without you. I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you. I want to spend forever with you, as friends or something more. It doesn't matter what we are, as long as you are here with me." He pours his soul out to me. What he said was better than any 'I love you.' I heard him loud and clear.

"Me too, Mulder. I wouldn't have it any other way," I state, putting my head on his shoulder.

We were sitting on the couch, snuggled together, when Bill walked in on us. "What's going on out here," sounding like my father. "Bill, relax. We are watching television," I say with venom. "Well, would you keep it down. Your voices carry. We are all trying to sleep." He sounded disgruntled. "Whatever, Bill. Just go back to bed," I throw back at him. I briefly wonder if he heard Mulder and my conversation. "Get some sleep, Dana."

"Why is he all bent out of shape," Mulder asks. "That's Bill's way of checking on us." I knew how my brother worked. He did that crap in high school too. "Just let it go. He's all bark."

Eventually, I caught myself drifting. Mulder was still awake, eyes trained on the TV. "Scully, just rest. I will be here when you wake up." As soon as he said it, I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning to my sister-in-law shaking my shoulder. "Dana, you better wake up before Bill catches you two like this." She points down. I realize that Mulder and I are tangled up together on the couch. We crashed on the couch. I looked over, and Mulder had his hand on my stomach, nose in my hair, and our legs were tangled together. Oh, yeah, Bill would be pleased. I quickly assessed the situation.

"Mulder, wake up." He wouldn't wake up, but I saw him move. "Mulder, Bill is coming. I strongly suggest you wake up." That did it. He bolted straight up.

"What time is it, Scully," he sleepily asked. I look at my watch. It was almost ten. "We have about thirty minutes to get ready. Get moving." He obeyed, and we walked into the bedroom to prepare for our little shenanigans. But, after last night, was it really all a lie? I felt like last night we crossed a line, a revelation. Maybe I didn't have to lie to Marcus, after all.

TBC

Please leave a review!

RED0313


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, last chapter. I don't think I can drag this on any longer. Thank you all for following and reviewing! MUCH LOVE!

After our rude awakening, I did a quick stretch and looked over at Mulder. He had a slight flush to him, no doubt embarrassed about being caught acting like teenagers. His hair was ruffled and he looked exhausted. We stayed up well past one o'clock talking. I don't regret it at all. Mulder and I had discussed our feelings for one another. We hadn't confessed our love, in so many words. But, for us, it was a big leap. We now know where we stand with one another. There is no doubt in our minds that we belong to one another.

I felt Mulder tuck of piece of hair behind my ear. I realized I had been lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts," Mulder asked. "You're going to need a lot of pennies for my thoughts," I toss back at him. He smiles at me and pulls me off the couch. "Come on, Mrs. Spooky, it's time for our big day."

We slowly made our way into my old bedroom. I saw Mulder beeline it for the bathroom, look back, and smile at me. I just gave him a shrug and waved him off. I wasn't in the mood to wrestle over the bathroom. I went into my bag and grabbed my yellow sun dress. I threw it on quickly, not wanting to be caught by Mulder. No sooner had I pulled it around my waist, the bathroom door swung open. "Woah, that was close, Scully," he chuckled. I turned a bright red, no doubt. "Are you finished with that bathroom. I would like to get in there and get ready," I asked, ignoring his smugness. "Yes, but I still need to shave and brush my teeth. Do you think we could share the bathroom?" I suppose it would be quicker if I let him share the bathroom with me. We only had twenty minutes and I knew I would take at least ten to get ready. "Yeah, but don't get in my way," I shot back at him. "Hey, who was the one that spit toothpaste on my hand last night," he threw back. "Well, you were in my way, obviously. That was your own fault," I try to state my point, giving him a tight lipped smile.

After our little squabble, we made it to the bathroom. I was putting the finishing touch on my hair, and Mulder was rinsing his face. I always loved when he shaved. It made him look younger, more innocent. All we had left to do was brush our teeth. "Alright, this time, warn me before you spit. Let's work together this time," Mulder teased me. I just rolled my eyes. We finished brushing our teeth, without any hiccups.

While we were getting ready, I realized we were an old married couple. Maybe it was because we work together, but getting ready was a piece of cake. It was as if we had done it for years. There was something so comforting about that. It made me feel safe and secure, like I had nothing to worry about.

"Scully, have you seen my shoes," Mulder cuts into my thoughts, looking around. "Yeah, they are in the living room, under the coffee table, right where you left them." I suddenly widen my eyes. I sounded just like my mother. Hell just froze over. I cannot let her know about this. "Oh, that's right. Thanks, Partner."

Soon enough, we were in the car, heading to the local coffee shop. "So, are you feeling confident," I hear Mulder question me. "Yeah, I think so. How are you feeling, Mulder?" He nods his head. "It shouldn't be too hard. I just have to walk you in, get a coffee, and walk out," he pouts. "You know, Scully, I don't think it would hurt for me to at least kiss you on the cheek. I mean, it would definitely get the point across." He looks at me, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Mulder, do you have to?" I wanted him to kiss me, but I didn't want it to look dramatic. I didn't think that he needed to play a huge role, especially since I was going to explain to Marcus that I wasn't in his league any longer. "Well, if you don't want me to, then that's fine with me," he says, sounding wounded. "That's not how I meant it, Mulder. I just don't want to give ourselves away. But, if you want to, I won't object," I smile back at him. "You look beautiful in that dress, Scully." He didn't say whether he was going to kiss me or not. Instead, he gave me a compliment, derailing me from the original topic.

"Turn right up at this stop sign, " I direct Mulder. "Okay, it's that coffee shop over there, Sacred Grounds. You're going to love their coffee," I tell Mulder, happily. I always loved this place. It was better than any Starbucks. "Well, I wouldn't object to a good cup of coffee."

"I think that's his truck over there," I point out. "Are you ready, partner," I take a deep breath. I don't know if I am ready. I always broke out in a weird rash when I lied. My chest always produced hives. But, I wasn't exactly lying today. At least, that's what I told myself. I still felt guilty for putting on this little charade. This wasn't my style. I was stronger than this. But we were already here, and we already planned everything out.

I walk over to Mulder, and he immediately grabs my hand, gently holding my fingers, rather than encasing my tiny hand in his larger one. It was gentle and felt familiar. I felt the electricity and a tiny squeeze, something that always comforted me. Together we are unstoppable. It's been proven over and over again. He holds the door open, and I walk through, Mulder following right behind. We stand close next to each other. Mulder drops my hand and now has his hand on the small of my back. He's always done this. It's his way of claiming me as his, as my mom eloquently put it.

"Danes, over here," I hear Marcus shout out. I grin, trying to hide my disgusted face. Mulder leans into me and says, "go get him, Tiger," making me giggle. Before he pulls his head away, I feel him give me a tender kiss on the cheek. I pull away, warmly smile at him, and realize Marcus is coming up towards us. Crap! Mulder is going to get his way, anyhow.

"Mr. Mulder, it's nice to see you again," I hear Marcus strain his voice. Obviously he wasn't thrilled to see Mulder. "You as well," he replies, " I am going to get a coffee, but call me when you're ready, Scully." With that, Mulder walked away and went to stand in line for coffee.

"Good morning, Dana. I already got you a coffee. I hope you don't mind. I remembered what you drank." I did mind, a little. It felt like my independence was being snatched away from me. But, I didn't let it bother me, too much. "That's fine. Thank you. Let's go grab a seat."

We walked over to a corner table, and sure enough, my coffee was waiting for me. I took a sip, and I felt the coffee touch my soul. It felt fantastic. I immediately felt less edgy. "So, why did your boyfriend drop you off, Danes," he teases me. "Uh, we had to run a couple of errands for my mom this morning, so I figured it would just be easier to meet afterwards." Yes. Nice recovery, Dana. I mentally congratulated myself.

"I guess I could see that. So what is with you guys, anyway. It's clear that he hates my guts," he asks. I raise my eyebrow. Finally we were getting somewhere. Nothing like getting right to the point. "What do you mean, Marcus?" I tried to relax myself. I felt my adrenaline course through my veins. "What do you think I mean? Are you guys dating? Are you just friends? I can't tell. And to be honest, usually I can get a good reading on these things. But you two are a scientific marvel. Let's not forget to mention how possessive he was just now, and that he addresses you by your last name," he spouts off. I can't help but smile. This is going swimmingly.

"Well, I don't think I can honestly answer that. We are partners. I feel like the term can hold so many different meanings." I tried to go slow. I wanted it to sound realistic. "He wasn't being possessive. That's just how Mulder and I are. And my surname has become somewhat of an endearment," I try explaining. "But, we aren't official, if that is what you are asking."

"OK, are you two sleeping together," he asks. Woah, curve ball. I tried not to let my surprise face surface. "Marcus, that isn't any of your business," I try to sound confident. The last thing I needed was hives.

"Well, explain to me, what you are then. I would like to know," he raises his voice. Everyone in the coffee shop looks at us. "Marcus, lower your voice. Why do you care anyway?" The real Dana Scully started to surface, and she is pissed.

"I am just curious Danes." This was my moment, my golden opportunity. "Fine. If you must know, we aren't dating, because Mulder isn't quite ready for a relationship. But, I love him. I am in love with him, actually. And I am positive he feels the same way. It's just not the right time to start a relationship." I explain to him, in the best way possible. His face is priceless. It's a mix between disappointment and excitement.

"So what, you're just going to wait around for him to be 'ready'?" He uses air quotes, and I want to break his fingers. "You can't wait forever, Dana. You deserve to be happy. Your brother tells me about your work. That isn't any place for a woman. You should be at home, raising a family." I was fuming at this point. How dare he think that little of me.

"Or, I could have opened my own business, living in the town I grew up in, still single, obviously miserable, and yearning for my ex. It seems to me, Marcus, that you haven't come very far in life. But I have worked hard, studied hard, earned the respect of men and higher-ups. The last thing I am going to do is live a mundane life, being man handled." I let my Irish temper get me. Damn.

"Don't be so cold, Danes. I was simply stating my opinion. I am just old-fashioned. A woman belongs at home, raising a family, and taking care of the house. You knew that when you first met me." He tries to calm me down, but he is only making things worse.

"Yes, I remember that Marcus. I also remember how you treated me. You belittled me and chose drugs over me." I try to throw facts in his face.

"Danes, I was younger then. I am different now. I don't do those things. You should give me a chance. I know it would please Bill. Bill has told me about Mulder, and frankly, I don't know what you see in him." Ugh, I knew Bill was a part of this somehow.

"Believe it or not, I am not trying to please Bill. Do you really want know what I see in him?" I see him nod his head, gesturing me to continue. "Fine. Mulder respects me, treating me as an equal. He doesn't try to plan my life for me. I don't work for him, I work with him. Even though we think differently, he is always appreciative of my opinion. Never once, would Mulder suggest that I belong at home, taking care of a man. He'd do anything for me and expect nothing in return." That was just the beginning. I had so many more reasons why I loved Mulder, but I didn't feel like confessing my love to Marcus. It would be a bit awkward.

"I don't know what to say, Dana. I won't lie. I had every intention of bringing you to coffee, to try to win you back." At least he was honest. "Marcus, that isn't going to happen. Even if I didn't love Mulder, I don't belong here. I have a career, an apartment, a life that I cannot just leave. I can't ride of into the sunset like some sort of fairytale." It was a lie, of course. If Mulder asked me to leave on a whim, I would do it in a heart beat. " I am sorry, but I choose Mulder, and I would choose him every single time."

"It's too bad, Danes. I really wanted us to start over. But I can see that's not going to happen." I felt bad. Maybe I was too hard on him. No. No I was not. He's a male chauvinistic pig. "You'll find your house wife, Marcus, but that isn't me. I don't want a white picket fence." He nodded his head, obviously agreeing with me. I was never going to win any kind of house wife awards, that wasn't a big secret.

We sat and had coffee for a bit after the air had been cleared. We caught up on each other's lives. I still thought he was an asshole, but I looked past it. It was like having coffee with a colleague, just as Charlie said it would be. After a while, I told him I was ready to go and that I was going to call Mulder. He offered me a ride home, but I declined. I was ready to get away from him. It was just a matter of time before he said another snarky comment about women's rights.

I called for Mulder, and he was there within five minutes. I laughed to myself. He was probably circling the block. "It was good to see you again, Danes. I am sorry things can't work out between us." He sounded so smug. I wasn't sorry at all. I was actually relieved. He went to go hug me, but at that moment, Mulder walked in calling my name. I always loved his impeccable timing. He never failed to save the day. Mulder was a modern-day hero. "Do you think he would mind, if I hugged you," Marcus asked. Honestly, Mulder would break his arms. "Uh, I wouldn't risk it," I say, smiling back at him.

He shakes his head, understanding. "Alright, well. I guess I will see you when I see you. Thank you for having coffee with me. Take care, Danes."

"Yeah, I will. You too," I say, waving him off.

"So, how did it go? Did you let him have it?" Mulder tries prying information out of me, obviously giddy. We walk to the car, once I get in, I fill him in on the coffee date. I tell him every detail. I watched his face go from angry, to happy, to annoyed. After I told him everything, he sat there lost in thought, nodding his head. "That's my girl! I knew you could do it," he says proudly.

"Anyway, that was my morning," I release a sigh. "Well, Scully, I think this will be one for the children." I look over at him, and try suppressing a giggle. "No," I shake my head. He looks over at me, heartbroken. "We will never discuss this topic to the children, or anyone. This was one of my most despicable moments. I am not proud of myself. Look at this rash that is forming on my chest, Mulder." I point out my chest. I wasn't feeling proud at all. I was actually feeling guilty.

"Scully, calm down. You didn't lie to him. You stretched the truth. Which part was a lie?" He looks at me deeply. I mull over the coffee date. I guess I didn't really lie at all. "Unless you left something out, I don't believe you lied at all. Except the part where you threw me under the bus."

"What! I had to make it look legitimate. I mean why else wouldn't we be together. It was a good enough reason," I said honestly. He nodded his head, obviously agreeing. "I guess that is just another thing we are going to have to talk about, Scully." And we all know how I feel about talking. "Let's save that for another day, shall we," I offer.

"I don't see why not," he relents, letting the topic drop. "Why don't we go home and play some basketball, one-on-one, you and me." He sounded like a school boy. Obviously the little coffee date was long forgotten. "Okay, but if I beat you, you can't be a sore loser, Mulder," I quickly warn him. I've beat him at cards before, and he isn't used to losing. "Scully, you know me better than that. But, just in case, maybe we should be placing some bets." I was feeling pretty confident, but I didn't want to risk it. "No. We play for fun, no more betting," I put my foot down.

He puts the car in drive, and heads for my mother's house. He grabs my hand, pulling it over the console, and brings it to his lips.

"It never fails to surprise me," he begins, and I raise an eyebrow in question. "It's just, we deserve an Oscar, Scully. We should be the instructors for the Team Building Seminar." I just nod my head, laughing and completely agreeing with him. "Yeah, but I think we would teach it too well. Every male and female agent would end up like us, head over heels for one another." He looked over at me, smiling. "Yeah, you're probably right."

This weekend was fantastic. So much had happened, and I was sad to have to go home. "Mulder, how do you feel about staying one more night at my mother's?" I wasn't ready to go home just yet. It felt nice being away from our normal environment. "Can we share the bed this time," he pushes. "I am sure we can work something out," I offer up. "Well, than I have no objections. Let's drag this little vacation out as long as possible."

Please leave a review!

RED0313


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, I decided to do one more chapter. I was going to leave it, but then Starxphiler54 had brought a great idea to light. So, without further a do, I hope you all enjoy my attempt at one more chapter. I hope it doesn't kill the story, or make it seem as if I am dragging it out. Please let me know what you all think. It was a fun story and I loved writing it. Much Love! Also, please ignore any grammatical errors. I do my best editing after I have submitted the story. Ha.

* * *

Mulder and I made our way back to my mom's house, planning to stay an extra night. I was thrilled, and Mulder was giddy. "Oh, man, Bill is going to be so mad at me," Mulder exclaims. I hadn't really thought of that. Bill obviously was excited for my little coffee date. I know he had high hopes for Marcus, but I wasn't having any of it. "Yes, he will be. I wasn't really looking forward to a new partner, but now I see that I have no choice. That's all right, I can whip him into shape in no time." I look over, and Mulder looks sick. "Calm down, Mulder, my mom isn't going to let anything happen to you!"

"Scully, your mom stands at about five foot, three inches. Bill has about ten inches and a hundred pounds on her. I don't think she is going to be able to help me out here," Mulder scoffs.

"Yes, but you underestimate my mother's powers, sometimes even mine. My brother was brought up to respect women, especially my mother. He isn't going to do anything to question her authority. Trust me, partner." He nods his head, no doubt scared, but trusting me nonetheless.

We pull up to my mother's house. I am anxious. I can't wait to rub my news in Bill's face. Mulder looks like he would rather stay in the car and die of a heat stroke. "Come on, Mulder. It won't be as bad as you think, I promise. You can't hide forever. Plus, you're safer in the house."

"Alright, Scully, but you must have my back. No matter what happens, you're on my side," he asks, unsure. "Mulder, when haven't I been on your side. When haven't I had your back. Don't be ridiculous," I yell. He had some nerve. "Scully, this is your brother we are talking about. I have to know that you are going to stand by me, no matter what," he spouts out, sheepishly. "Mulder, he may be my brother, but you're my soul mate," I offer up, using his term of who we are to one another. I see this brings a huge smile out of him. Suddenly he looks confident and a bit egotistical.

"Alright, then, let's go deliver the bad news to Brother Bill." Somehow, I don't see this ending very well. "Don't do anything stupid, Mulder," I warn him.

We walk in the house, and everyone is in the kitchen playing Go Fish. I always hated that game. It was boring and childish. My brothers always cheated. Bill looks over and notices us. He puts down his cards and tells the kids to go watch TV. Everyone gathered around, wanting to witness mine and Bill's interaction. Everyone knew that I wasn't going to fall back in Marcus' arms, well almost everyone.

"Hey, Dana. How was coffee. Are you considering reconnecting with him?" He looked hopeful and I wanted to walk up and slap him in the face. He sure knew how to get to the point. "I wish I would have known that you two were chummy. It seems that you and Marcus have kept in touch." He was caught red-handed. He looked to be about twelve again. I watched Tara slap him on the arm. "Dana, it's not like that. We aren't buddies, but I run into him from time to time. He asked how you were, and I told him that you would be joining us this weekend, that maybe he should ask you for himself," he quickly explained, as if it would matter. I was already too pissed to care.

"I see. Well, I would have appreciated the warning, instead I was blindsided. If I wanted to be with him, I would have been more than capable of connecting with him myself. I don't need a book-keeper. Help me understand why you would do that anyway."

"Dana, I didn't mean any harm. I just worry that you are lonely. I want to see you happy," he says softly. "Bill, I have already made a life for myself. I have a stable career, a home that I love, and people who I care about. I can't just get up and leave when I want. If you talked to me, and not at me, you would know that I am already happy."

"Listen, I know you are happy with the way things are going, but you aren't getting any younger, Dana. You don't need to rebel any longer. We all know you are strong, independent, and brilliant. Why can't you just go back to being a doctor? Why do you have to run around, constantly putting your life in danger. It isn't healthy for any of us. Mom is always worrying, and I can't always allaying her fears. Help me understand, and I will drop this once and for all. I need an explanation."

The room went silent. The tension was thick, and the stakes were high. Do I tell him the real reason I am single. Would he really understand? I looked around the room. This is my family, and I know they would understand. Tara, Charlie, Mom, the kids, and even Charlie's wife, are behind me. The only person who wants a different path for me is Bill. I promised Mulder that I would back him up. I promised that I would stand by him. I decided I would go for the truth.

"You want the truth. I belong with the FBI. At first, I will admit, I saw it as a golden opportunity to rebel. Eventually, I grew to admire my job. I finally found a way to distinguish myself. It may not have been ideal, and I know I pissed you and dad off, but it's what I wanted. You'll just have to accept that."

I look over at my mom, "Mom, I am sorry that you worry about me, all the time, but I can't change that. I will never be able to promise you that I will be safe. But, you will have to accept that I am happy, and that I wouldn't change a day." She smiles back at me. I know she worries, but Bill was putting words in her mouth. She is happy as long as I am happy.

Everyone in the room knows I am about to reveal the truth to Bill. He is going to be dumbstruck. I reach over and grab Mulder's hand. Bill notices, but he tries to brush it off. "But, the real reason that I chose not to be with Marcus, or anyone else for that matter, is because I am Mulder's. We may not be the typical couple, or even a couple at all. We aren't respected by our colleagues, or taken seriously, but at least we have each other. I don't belong any where else. Mulder needs me, and I need him." I start to get choked up, so I stopped my little rant. It is time to listen to what Bill has to say. I wonder if he is really going to drop it.

"Let me get this straight. You are with Mulder. He's the reason you haven't started a family or gone out on a date in years? Why would you want someone like that? Is he really worth the wait? Tell me why you would wait for this sorry son of a bitch, because I've never seen him do one damn thing for you." I feel my anger rise.

"Bill, you need to settle down. I am sure Dana has her reasons. Let's just hear her out. You know she's the logical one. She's a big girl now," Charlie says to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I suggest you listen to Charlie. You can only meddle for so long before you push her away," my mom tries to calm him.

I smile at my mom and younger brother. I needed to hear those things. It was really the extra push that I needed. I was going to express my feelings, something I am not familiar with, and I wasn't sure I was ready. After knowing my family was behind me, I knew this was it.

"Listen, Bill. You are wrong about Mulder. Mulder has always been there for me. He has been my constant, my touchstone. He has never betrayed me, and he has never given up on me. He's saved my life. When I had cancer, everyone was ready to let me die. Don't get me wrong, you guys were there for me. You all loved me, but not the way Mulder did. Mulder went and found a cure. You just thought he wasn't there, but he was. He didn't give up hope. You may have different opinions, and different beliefs, but he was the one who saved me." I look over at Mulder and lean into him, trying to seek comfort. He wraps his arm around me, laying a kiss on my head. "I owe Mulder my life. I would die for him. Do you think anyone else would save me the way Mulder has? Nobody can love me the way Mulder does. You only see what you want to see, Bill. You don't see the way he treats me."

I take a breath to regain my composer. Everyone in the room has grown silent and is completely tuned into me. I feel like the guest speaker at school, except people are paying attention. This little rant was making me feel good. I was loving the look on Bill's face. He crossed his arms and gestured for me to continue, though he wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

"You may not understand us, but nobody does. Our relationship is built on trust and respect. In fact, I don't know what he has even done to warrant your hatred. Mulder is the only man who has ever made me feel like I am independent. He has been the only man who hasn't made decisions for me, or made me feel like a child. I finally feel like an equal. And maybe, sometimes, he is a little over protective, but shouldn't you respect that. Isn't that something that you should admire in him. I know I do. The rest of the family loves Mulder, why can't you? Why would you like a scum-bag like Marcus and hate a respectful man like Mulder? I just can't grasp that concept. How would you feel if I couldn't accept Tara." I look at him, waiting for an answer.

"Can I talk to you in private," he asks me. Game changer. Now, this could go both ways. It could turn into a screaming match, resulting in me walking out of Bill's life until he apologized. Or, this could be the part where Bill listened to me, for once, and is now too ashamed to admit he is wrong, thus pulling me aside. I was hoping it was the latter.

He pulls me outside and closes the door. I cross my arms, preparing to defend myself and Mulder. "Relax, Dana. I am not going to fight with you. I pulled you out here so that we could actually talk." I uncrossed my arms and sat down on the sidewalk, while Bill took the steps.

"Listen, Dana. I know you love Mulder. I am sorry that I made him out to be such a bad guy. I know he isn't, but I have heard rumors about him. And when you started to work with him, I heard rumors about you." He looks at me, a tint of pink in his cheeks. Obviously he had heard about the office pool. The one where Mulder and I 'must' be sleeping together. I am sure the stakes were at least up to 200 dollars now.

"Bill, those are just rumors. I've heard them too. They aren't true. The only truth to them is our feelings. We love each other, Bill, but we haven't acted upon those feelings. We didn't even discuss those feelings until you scheduled a coffee date with my ex." He looks over me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well, I haven't heard any thank you's," he teases. "Well, I will be sure to mention it at our wedding reception," I tease back at him. He took me seriously. "Dana, don't even talk like that."

"I don't understand. Were you or were you not just preaching that I am getting old, that I need to find a husband. Wasn't that what your whole speech was about?" I don't think I have ever been more confused in my life.

"I don't know what I was doing back there, Dana. I guess I just want the best for you. It never occurred to me that you like being alone. I forgot that you were always the independent one," he apologizes.

"I am not alone. In fact, I am far from alone. I spend more time with Mulder than I do myself. Loneliness is a choice, Bill. I wouldn't allow myself to be lonely. You'll just have to respect Mulder and accept that I am just as happy as you and Tara. I will be a lot happier, if you accept Mulder. I need you to at least try."

I hear him huff, but he finally speaks. "Dana, I will give him one chance. He has one chance. I promise you I will be as civil as possible. Besides, he can't be that bad of a guy, if you love him. I mean, you love me, and I am kind of an ass hole," he says smugly.

I could finally relax. Things were starting to come together. I have waited for this day my whole life. Bill was going to give Mulder a chance. I knew he would grow to love Mulder. I didn't have the heart to tell Bill that I only love him unconditionally. I mean, if he wasn't my brother, I would hate his guts.

"Hey, Dana, we could even break out Monopoly or Clue," he sounded excited. I didn't think it was such a good idea. At my house, when we played board games, it got real. If you aren't ready to make everyone hate you, than you aren't playing right. I didn't think that a board game was the best idea, if Mulder was going to win Bill's heart over. Somehow I was going to have to weasel my way out of this one. It was a never-ending battle. Instead of arguing, I force a smile.

"Alright, little sister, we better get inside before mom thinks we have killed each other," he laughs. He was right though. Every body was probably in there praying for Bill.

We walk in the house together, smiles on our faces. Bill walks up to Mulder. "Mulder, you have one chance to prove your worth. You better not let my little sister down. She fought for you. Make her proud." Mulder looks over at me, giving me a loving smile.

Bill walks away and heads towards Tara. He bends down and gives her a kiss. Every body heads outside, leaving Mulder and me to ourselves. Mulder waits until Charlie closes the glass door and looks down at me, mere inches from my face. "Alright, how did you do it? Did you cast some sort of spell on him. Did you use hypnosis?" He was shocked, and I suspected he would be skeptical.

I stood on my tip toes, whispered in his ear, "you underestimate my powers, Agent Mulder." After I dropped my little remark, I quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. It was a subtle kiss. It wasn't anything passionate. It was more of a promise for more to come. I didn't want our first kiss to be in the middle of my mother's kitchen, with all of my family sitting on the back porch. Though the thought was tempting, the risk of being caught was a rush, I resisted.

After I planted the kiss, I quickly turned on my heel and began to walk away. Mulder swiftly caught my wrist and pulled me back. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I will remember that tonight, while we are sharing a bed, Agent Scully." All I could do was laugh. It really was nice to have crossed that line with Mulder. What a great weekend. "Hey, Mulder, how do you think Bill will react when he finds out we are sharing a bed?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "You mean 'if' he finds out. He doesn't have to find out," he says in a persuading tone. "Yeah, 'if' is good. I like 'if.' What's the worse that could happen?" And so we decided that Bill didn't need to know everything.

THE END

* * *

Please leave a review.

RED0313


End file.
